


Nothing New

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lloyd Garmadon-centric, just me me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Lloyd had always been too mature for his age.Even when he was younger, still in grade school he felt...out of place. Like he didn't belong.If only he knew then how right he was.





	Nothing New

Lloyd had always been too mature for his age.

 

Even when he was younger, still in grade school he felt...out of place. Like he didn't belong.

 

If only he knew then how right he was.

 

When he was younger he had several friends. They would come and go like the wind, but they were still there. At least, for a time. Eventually he ended up with one, single, best friend.

 

Brad Tudeabone.

 

Lloyd would admit, he was very clingy with Brad. He would even go as far to say that their friendship was toxic, because he would beg for Brad to hang out with him instead of other, sometimes even trying to guilt trip him out of hanging out with other people at lunch. And then one day, Brad told him something. In third grade.

 

He told Lloyd that he had to move.

 

Lloyd was, understandably, heartbroken, but thing is that Brad _didn't_ move. And this cruel cycle would continue for years.

 

Around early sixth grade, Lloyd made a few other friends. People who he sat by during art. He listened to their problems, made jokes, gossiped, but it was only ever in art. One of of them even invited him to her birthday party.

 

It was the first one he had ever been to. He got her a pair of cat socks. She lost one of them the very next week.

 

He also texted them sometimes. Only sometimes though.

 

Finally, seventh grade rolled around. The year seemed like it would be a good one.

 

(He was so, so wrong.)

 

At the end of September, barely even a month into school, Brad finally told Lloyd that he had to move. For real this time. His family had gotten evicted because their dog barked too loud at night.

 

He was pretty sure that was a lie.

 

With his best and only friend gone, Lloyd sat alone at lunch. He thought it would a temporary thing, because surely someone would want to sit with him.

 

They didn't.

 

He would watch as they walked past him, no one even sparing him a glance.

 

So Lloyd sat alone. The loneliness ate away his heart, but he still smiled. He had too.

 

Sometimes, when their usual tables were full, people would sit by him. But that was only sometimes.

 

And then one day, a couple of people sat by him. Cole Brookstone and Zane Julien. They sat by him every day for about a month. Never really talking to him, but just being there. And for Lloyd, that was enough. Sometimes Kai, a friend he had made in P.E because he gave him relationship advice, would sit by him. But only sometimes.

 

And then one day they stopped coming to sit with him. He would look around, and they would be at another table. They had moved on.

 

That was fine. He was fine. He could deal with the loneliness. He was used to it.

 

It still hurt.

 

Eventually, in art class, he met a couple of people.

 

Skylor Chen and Nya Smith.

 

They were...interesting. But they had some things in common, it was fine.

 

He wouldn't go as far to call them friends though.

 

He didn't want to hurt himself more. Because everyone he thought he was at least somewhat close with left him, one way or another.

 

But when a few month passed by, and they were still there, he started to loosen up. Let his walls down. He let himself hope.

 

That was his biggest mistake.

 

They had just come back from Spring break. He was happy. However whenever he was talking to his friends, he noticed something.

 

Skylor would say, “Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what?” and eventually it drifted into, “No one cares,” when he tried to tell them something, until it got to the point where every time he tried to talk to them he would instantly be shushed and told that it was, “None of your business, bitch,” and, “Nobody cares.”

 

And that hurt. A lot.

 

This lasted for about a month, and it got to the point where he didn't even try to talk to his “friends” because he knew it was pointless.

 

And eventually, he worked up the nerve and the courage to confront her.

 

“What did I do to you?” he had asked Skylor.

 

Her only response to that question, every time he asked her was, “Nothing, I'm just a bitch.”

 

And that was all she would say. Every time he asked her.

 

She was “Just a bitch”.

 

Until one day he asked, “What did I do to you? Why do you hate me?”

 

“I don't hate you,” she had responded, “I just don't like,” and she paused there, a pause where he was sure she was going to say _you,_ before she continued with, “people. At all.”

 

Lloyd had a million questions. If she didn't like him, why didn't she say so? If she didn't like people “at all” then why did she put up with him for so long?

 

But Lloyd would never get these questions answered.

 

From then, he only consistently talked to two people. He would text back and forth with his cousin, whenever Morro was having a mental breakdown, or just needed to vent.

 

(He wished he could have the favour returned.)

 

And there was Jay. A boy he had met only a few days before he asked Skylor why she...hated him.

 

He wasn't sure the friendship would last.

 

None of his ever did. But he still let a tiny flame of hope burn inside him. Jay seemed like a good person.

 

And if in the end Jay hurt him?

 

Well, it would be nothing new.

 


End file.
